


damned if i do (and damned if i don't)

by echokomfloukru



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Uma isn't a believer.





	damned if i do (and damned if i don't)

**Author's Note:**

> esme = daughter of yzma from kuzco. picture her as jessica sanchez.

Uma didn't believe in friendship. She had a crew sure, but that was it. First rule of being an Isle Kid was to trust no one, but yourself. Although, if Uma did have a friend, it would be a reason behind the way she leaned on Harry unconsciously.  
-  
Uma didn't want happiness. She didn't want an happily ever after [and she would never get it if she was stuck here unlike Mal who got everything she wanted.]

She didn't want a prince or to ride off into the sunset on some white horse.

She had her ship and a boy in a pirate who would follow her to the ends of earth [she would never let him though.] It may not be the perfect ending, but it's hers.  
-  
Uma didn't do jealousy. She had better things to worry about.

But, Esme's sudden interest in Harry was starting to grate her nerves. She ignored it as much she could. The girl would get over her infatuation soon enough.

Esme made the mistake of touching Harry's hook. The shop came to a standstill as everyone waited for her to react.

A part of Uma wanted to act like nothing happened, didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her so worked and she could've. Walking away and pretending like it didn't matter was appealing.

Ripping her away from Harry and out of the shop seemed appealing to. She did neither.

She pranced over to the two of them, giving Esme a tap on the shoulder. Esme turned and she leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

She pulled back with a crinkly eyed smile and Esme fled.

“What are you looking at?”

She yelled at her crew, knowing they'd gossip about this one she was out of earshot. She turned her attention to Harry who was smiling like fool. If it didn't stop that, he'd get thrown out next.  
-  
Fighting was one thing Uma knew well. She could slay her dragons on her own.

Harry didn't seem to understand that concept. She couldn't count how many times in one day she had press her hand against his chest in silent warning before his hook cut into someone.

“I got this one, Harry.”

He held his hands up and backed away. Uma shook her head at her first mate.  
-  
Uma didn't believe in fear. Emotions made you week and fear was the worst one of all.

She couldn't help the anxiousness she felt every time Harry got called home. She knew as well as others how shitty their parents could be and she only hoped they he'd come back the way same way he left.

Four hours passed before he returned. His eyes didn't have their usual spark, but he looked mostly unharmed.

“The bastard was already in two bottles before I got there. Didn't take him long to hit the snoozer.”

“Good,” Uma said as she gave him a look that clearly meant they'd talk about it later, “I'm gonna need help cleaning this place up.”  
-  
Uma definitely didn't believe in love. There were no true love kisses or soulmates—not for her. It didn't exist.

She does feel something close to that. It was in the way Harry held her close in their comfort of their quarters, the way he kiss her after they closed up the Chip Shop, the softness in her eyes when no one was paying attention to them which wasn't enough.

No, she didn't believe in love. She did believe in ~~her first mate~~ Harry though.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make this 1k words but it wasn't working but tell me what you think!!


End file.
